


【Brujay/Clarkjay】巢。

by Blameonme



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Secret Marriage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blameonme/pseuds/Blameonme
Summary: Jason Todd。Bruce Wayne曾经的养子。二代罗宾。红头罩。他们的omega伴侣。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Jason Todd, Clark Kent/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 78





	【Brujay/Clarkjay】巢。

*  
「Jason现在在你哪儿吗？联系我。B。」

Clark的手指在亮起的屏幕上划了几下，他不确定该怎么回复他的老朋友。他了解Bruce，毫无疑问，当他用这种语气说话的时候百分之九十九的可能是他已经对问题的答案深信不疑，正在布置陷阱等你走进去，百分之一的可能是他在等你自己良心发现坦白从宽。

浴室的水声停了下来，门被哗啦一声推开，裹着浴袍的年轻男人抱着双臂倚在门边。Clark抬起头，视线注意到那双白皙的、直接踩在地板上的裸足，弧线恰到好处的小腿肚，松松垮垮的浴袍，半敞的胸膛——没擦干净的水珠从发梢滴落到锁骨——最后是那张漂亮的、带着几分嘲弄的脸。

Jason Todd。Bruce曾经的养子。二代罗宾。红头罩。他的，或者说，他们的——

Clark，当然了，也许在感情上是表现得保守了一点（特别是跟他的朋友比起来），但他也不是每次都会拒绝一个从相貌、性格到信息素都魅力十足的omega——特别是在他们已经结婚了的前提下。但现在他只想叹气。

“Bruce给你发的消息？”

Jason自顾自地抓起置物架上的毛巾开始擦头发，装出满不在乎的语气问Clark。（那是我的毛巾——Clark想抗议，但他忍住了）他显然是听到了短信提示音，他的猜测准确得好像装了蝙蝠侠雷达似的。真奇怪事情一落到对方身上他们的反应就会变得异常敏锐又迟钝，他和Bruce都是。

“没错。”否认也没什么意义，“你想让我怎么回复他？”

Jason把毛巾放回原位，又跑到冰箱前拿出一瓶冰牛奶，拧开瓶盖喝了起来：“随便。反正你说什么老头子都不会相信的。”

Clark看了一眼Jason，他往嘴巴里灌的动作有点太急了，牵扯到手腕上的扭伤让他手指抖了一下，牛奶顺着破掉的唇角滑下来。Clark不得不承认Jason说的没错，所以他迅速回复了蝙蝠侠的短信。

「他不在。」

Bruce相信Clark的说辞才是见鬼了。毕竟Jason和Bruce吵了起来——当他说到“吵”这个词的时候，红头罩的意思当然不是像小情侣那种为了“你爱不爱我”的撒娇，也不是朋友因为一点摩擦爆发的争执，事实上，他们大动肝火，格洛克咆哮的枪声和蝙蝠镖的锐响吵得他耳朵发疼。考虑到他和蝙蝠侠乱成一团麻绳的关系，毫无疑问这是家暴现场，非常惨烈的那种。

Bruce提起了他的衣领，他身上特殊纤维制成的结实紧身衣在暴怒的alpha面前好像不存在似的，Bruce随手就撕开了它。Jason也在低吼，但与此同时一股微弱但清晰的电流跟怒火一起窜上了脊背。Alpha和omega带着火药味的信息素在空气中太浓郁了，Jason连呼吸都感到困难。他的理智和身体都清楚接下来会发生什么，因为这已经不是第一次了，很可能也不是最后一次，他的omega本能在身体里不安地兴奋着，渴望被垂涎、被压制、被强势的alpha征服。

但是事情并没有像往常一样顺理成章地发生。因为超人从天而降，提着Jason的衣领把他从Bruce的禁锢里救了出来。

“你在干什么？”伴侣被当面夺走足以让每个占有欲极强的alpha失去理智，Bruce从喉咙里发出威胁的低吼，无意识冒出的alpha growl让Jason头晕眼花，他紧紧抓住了Clark环在他腰上的手臂，恐惧因为腿软而滑落。

Clark皱着眉，试着让自己讲道理的语气尽可能温和友好。他不想激怒Bruce，为此他正在跟alpha护食的天性作斗争，本能里的野兽跃跃欲试地咆哮：“你太激动了，会伤害到他。”

“把他还给我。”蝙蝠侠的下颌线条绷紧了，两道阴沉的痕迹落在嘴角。“超人。”

“不是在你恢复理智之前。”Clark回答。

*  
“我觉得你这里需要多准备几条毛巾，还有牙刷。”Jason在Clark的单身公寓里走来走去，就像猫骄傲地巡视自己的领地，那双不合脚的拖鞋在木地板上趿拉着，“还有拖鞋。”

“我确实还没做好准备——”Clark老老实实地承认自己的失误。他走到Jason身边，把牛奶瓶夺过来放到桌子上，握住了他的手腕，“让我检查一下你的伤口。”

“没什么事。”Jason皱着眉强调，但他还是乖乖地把手递到Clark眼皮下，浴袍随着他的动作从小臂上滑了下去。他看着Clark低头认真而温柔地抚摸皮肤上的淤痕，睫毛下的蓝眼睛漂亮得像两弯清澈的盐湖，投射出Jason的影子。有一会Clark让他产生了这种错觉，好像他正在被人当成一件珍宝。一种值得被爱的东西，而不是被打碎过的残缺品。错觉。

“所以你根本不想跟我结婚对吧？你还觉得自己是个单身alpha。”一定有人教导过Jason不要追问一个你不想知道答案的问题，但他每次都会踏入同一条河流，就像忍不住去抠伤口的结痂。他不知道——像他用枪指着小丑时一样——他或许在等一个他妈的奇迹呢。Jason笃定地直接跳到了结论部分，“我只是你帮Bruce的一个小忙。”

“什么？不，你为什么会这么想？”Clark猛地抬起头睁大了眼睛，声音在嘴巴里打结。

“不是吗？”Jason困惑地反问道，他的语气让Clark知道他是认真的，而不是小孩子式的赌气，“必要时你可以随时退出巢，跟我离婚？我听见Bruce跟你说的话了。他只是想找另一个alpha，显然你刚好合适。”

为什么？

Clark问过Bruce这个问题。

Bruce的嘴唇迅速抿紧了一下：“因为omega数量稀少，法律规定一个omega必须跟两个alpha结成巢才能结婚——”

“等等，我说的不是这个。”Clark连忙打断了他，他可不是来听Bruce Wayne给他上普法教育课的。“我的意思是，为什么是我？我想夜翼，或者罗宾都会很乐意帮忙，他们都是成年alpha，不是吗？”

“而这正是问题所在。”Bruce回答，“他们太……乐意了。而你可以选择随时退出，只是一张离婚证书，不会影响什么。”

哦，所以说到底Bruce和Alpha的双重占有欲坚定地占了上风，企图凌驾于法律之上。但是——Clark在心里苦笑——这次世界第一侦探实在是看走眼了。

“Jason……”他斟酌着说出自己的顾虑，“Jason他知道吗？”

Bruce点了点头。

“我还以为你们的关系已经——”

破裂。粉碎。一败涂地。他们努力尝试过了，尝试过去修复，但它永远不再完好如初。Clark把后半截话吞了回去。

“……我和他都需要一个证明。”Bruce的声音低得像叹息，“保证我们始终拥有彼此。即使是形式上。特别是形式上。”

Bruce小心翼翼地避开了那个“爱”的字眼。有时候它太轻了，不能概括他对他的意义。他曾经是一片死寂、一团复仇的烈焰，直到遇见他——

“好吧。”Clark听见自己开始干涩的嗓音，“我加入。”

——有时候它太重了，重到他觉得自己没资格提及这个词语哪怕一秒。

“你误会了。”

Clark抓住Jason的手，穿制服时为了方便他会摘掉戒指，但无名指上还是留着一圈浅浅的痕迹。Clark的指尖划过那个象征着婚戒的隐喻。隐秘的标记。

“Jason，听着。虽然我的思想可能听起来有点保守得可笑，不过我从来没有结两次婚的计划。”

他能清晰地听见Jason加速的心跳，像只在掌心里扑棱羽毛的小鸽子。泵出的血液急速冲刷过每一根毛细血管，白皙的脸颊因此开始泛红。

“如果我不愿意的话，没人能强迫我。”

Clark接下来的话被一个吻堵回了嘴巴里。Jason仰起头急切地磨蹭着他的嘴唇，像只被雨淋湿的小狗在怀抱里寻求安慰。他的接吻技巧真的很生涩，好在Clark也差不多。只需要Alpha和Omega的本能就足够了，在唇齿间纠缠的渐渐浓郁的信息素让两个人都开始呼吸变沉。欲望像把火焰一样烧了上来，不合时宜地，或者说恰到好处。

“知道吗，”Jason在大脑缺氧之前放开了抓住Clark衣领的手，在他嘴唇边气喘吁吁地轻笑，“我觉得我们早就该做这个了。”

Clark温柔地微笑，在心里默默回应。不，比你想象的还要早——

*  
第一次见到Jason Todd时Clark就敏锐地察觉到他对Bruce来说与众不同的意义。当时男孩还是只无拘无束的知更鸟，脸上总是带着那个年龄的孩子特有的张扬自信的灿烂笑容。他想知道Bruce自己是否察觉到了这一点。Bruce总是很聪明，或许有点太聪明了，所以在感情方面未必如此。

Bruce带Jason去很多场合。公开的或者私下的。属于哥谭花花公子或者黑暗骑士的。他表现得像是迫不及待要跟全世界炫耀他的男孩。

尽管Clark知道Jason对Bruce来说意义非凡，但第一次看到男孩对蝙蝠侠撒娇而蝙蝠侠纵容了，脸上甚至带着自己都没意识到的微笑时，他仍然感到吃惊。不管Jason对这一点是否有自觉，他潜意识里知道自己在被Bruce爱着。——也许某一刻这让大失所望时的转折来得更加猛烈和彻底，他们把之间的那根皮筋扯得太紧了，即使只是轻轻地放手都会让它剧烈而痛苦地反弹。

但话说回来，谁会不喜欢他呢？他夹杂波威里区的野性的狡黠笑容，他聪慧机敏的头脑，他桀骜不驯又乖巧懂事的天性，没人能否认这一点，Jason有与生俱来讨人喜欢的天赋。

所以Clark感到心碎，当他知道了Jason的死讯时。他毫不犹豫地赶到Bruce身边，因为他担心迟疑可能意味着坐视某些可怕的后果发生。他注视着Bruce，那双深蓝色的眼睛像破碎后的浮冰，下面掩藏着不可见底的深渊。

他失去了他的搭档。他的士兵。他的家人。

他的伴侣。

“几星期前Jason的身体检测报告出来了。”

他们站在坟墓前，谁都没有说话，直到Bruce主动打破了沉默，罕见地。

“他会分化成一个omega。”

Clark发觉自己无意识地捏紧了拳头，莫名其妙的心悸涌了上来，他喉头发紧。

“他本来该拥有一个巢。一个温暖的家庭。真正爱他的人。他值得那些。”

“他从来没有做错过什么，生活却一次又一次拖着他下坠。这本应该是我的失败——”他第一次听到Bruce的嗓音在喉咙里颤抖，每一个字在说出口之前都在胸腔中碰撞出痛苦的回响，“可他却是那个为此付出代价的人。”

这不是你的错。不是。Clark也许应该这么说，但那句话在他的舌尖滚了一圈，最终吞了回去，他没有资格安慰Bruce，就像他没有资格原谅他。

“如果我能多关注一下他的追踪器，如果我一开始就让他待在身边——”

Bruce声音里因为痛苦而扭曲的掌控欲让Clark抬起了头，胆战心惊的情绪让他笼罩在阴影中。你不应该把线缠太紧，你正在触碰一个危险的、精神病态的边界。Clark想提醒他的好友。但提醒在此刻已经失去了意义。逝者已逝。

——所以Bruce早就意识到了自己的感情。他只是在等他长大。

就像等一支永远不会绽放的玫瑰。

*  
敲门声响了起来。Clark发现自己的第一个反应是下意识地看了一眼墙上的挂钟。考虑到大都会和哥谭市之间的距离，他相信对方一路赶来一定违反了不少交通规则。

Clark的第二个反应是看向Jason，脸上带着不言而喻的询问表情。曾经的二代罗宾、现在的红头罩眨了眨蓝眼：“如果你想把Bruce关在门外的话，我们可以在愚人节这么做。我举双手双脚赞成。”

Clark忍不住笑了一声，揉了揉他柔软的黑发：“反正你不是要为Bruce的报复担惊受怕的那个，Jay。”

话是这么说，站在门前时Clark还是犹豫了一会。如果门外站的是蝙蝠侠——他告诉自己——那么他们最终还是不免要以alpha最原始的方式解决争端，或早或晚，他们总是要打一架的。

门开了。幸运的是，是Bruce Wayne而不是蝙蝠侠站在那里。

哥谭的花花公子不管是站在镜头里还是镜头外都看起来一样英俊迷人，如果忽略掉他被风吹乱的头发和风衣的话。他脸上没什么会引起Clark警惕的表情，当然Bruce总是如此，他高超的表情控制技巧。“嗨，Clark。”他平静地打了个招呼，二话不说直接往门里走，见鬼，公寓门就那么窄，Clark都来不及拦住他。

“那是什么？”Jason从沙发里冒了出来，紧紧盯着Bruce手上拎着的袋子，说实话，跟韦恩总裁西装革履的打扮格格不入。当然了，他跟一个小记者和某种程度上差不多是个黑户的家伙挤在一个屋檐下听起来没好到哪儿去。

“披萨和汉堡。”Bruce把颜色鲜艳的包装袋放到了餐桌上，“我猜你们还没来得及吃饭。”

“我买的是会送超级英雄玩具的套餐。”

Clark知道Bruce一向懂得该怎么讨人喜欢。他在聚会上取悦一个又一个漂亮姑娘，把这些技巧当做花花公子的伪装。而当他只是Bruce Wayne，或者蝙蝠侠的时候？很少有人值得他那么做。但那因此更加有效。

就像现在，Jason的双眼亮了起来。并不是说Clark总会习惯性地把他看成那只小小的活泼可爱的知更鸟，但Jason身上偶尔流露出的孩子气总会时不时提醒他对方的实际年龄甚至比他看上去还要年轻，他的成长过程曾经被人为地打断过，而断骨接续的过程又不是那么美好。

“我想要神奇女侠，或者超人。”Jason跳起来跑到餐桌边宣布，满怀期待地拆开了包装。“操，是夜翼。”他不甘心地盯着手心里蓝色的小玩偶，显然没有什么魔法能改变这个事实。Jason把它随手推到一旁，“下次送给Damian扎小人玩吧。”

Clark关上门走到他俩旁边时就听到Bruce重复了一遍Jason的抱怨：“你需要多准备几双拖鞋，Clark。”

“你猜怎么着？”Clark回答，“如果你确定今晚要住在这儿，你应该庆幸我有一张能睡下三个人的床。”

*  
Clark俯下身，温柔地亲吻着Jason手腕上的伤痕，呼吸落在敏感的皮肤表面会引起一阵细微的颤栗。Bruce从背后环住Jason的肩膀和手臂，让男孩整个人的重心放在自己怀里，Jason身上的浴袍现在正躺在地板上，两条腿有点紧张地敞开，勾着Clark的腰。

“你下手太重了，Bruce。”Clark责怪道。

“那不算什么。”Jason满不在乎地接过话头，又不是说他没有受过更重的伤。这甚至都不能在Bruce对他下手最重的排行榜里挤进前十。“我根本——”

Bruce用一个安静的手势成功让他噤了声。“嘘……Jason，我很抱歉。”他说话时压低的声音落在Jason耳尖，Jason甚至能听见自己的血液急速冲刷过细小血管的声音，alpha温和而强势的信息素气息让他头晕目眩。他几乎找不到自己的舌头去回答Bruce的话。

“比起这个……”Jason觉得自己的脑袋开始变得醉醺醺的了，被alpha气息包裹着的感觉就像陷进一大团柔软的棉花糖，他重重吞咽一声：“我们真的要……？”他的嗓音像是从梦里飘出来的。如果真的要评价的话，他得承认不管是Bruce还是Clark在床上都表现得像个完美情人，但两个人一起？他担心第二天他会被操得下不了床。

“你不愿意吗，宝贝？”Bruce的吻轻轻啄在他耳后，他正在用令上流社会趋之若鹜的花花公子语气诱哄Jason，而Jason像喝醉了酒有点兴奋过度。

“我们会很温柔的，Jay。”Clark微笑着保证。

天。只是听到这两句话Jason就湿透了。真的有人能够在床上拒绝Bruce Wayne和Clark Kent吗？反正他觉得被操死也值了。

“啊啊……对，就是那里……Clark……”

一连串压低的喘息从Jason嘴巴里冒了出来，Clark的手指在他柔嫩的内壁中抠挖着，耐心地一点点打开紧闭的甬道。当他顶弄到前列腺时，一股热流不由自主地喷涌出来，酸软酥麻的感觉窜上小腹，Jason忍不住叫了一声，蜷曲的身体向后贴上Bruce的胸膛。Bruce接住了他，胳膊穿过他的腋下，像是抱着布娃娃那样支撑着他的身体，用手指玩弄Jason胸前两粒浅色的乳头，它们被轻轻拉扯时夹杂刺痛的快感顺着神经末梢刺激着脊椎。Jason闭上眼，垂下的睫毛剧烈地颤抖。

“如果痛的话就告诉我。”Clark亲了亲他漆黑又卷翘的睫毛，“你太紧了，Jay。”

“呜……”Clark的语气那么体贴，他甚至既不是在责怪也不是在夸奖他，只是在陈述一个事实，但那就像一道甜蜜的鞭子抽打在他的尾椎上，让他浑身颤栗。也许这是永生之泉恢复力的副作用或者omega的天赋异禀，不管在床上搞得多么激烈，下一次穴口总会像是没被使用过一样紧窄，内壁绞紧了推拒入侵者。

“没关系，今晚我们会让你打开得不能再打开。”Bruce揉捏着他柔软结实的胸肌，恶意地把两块软肉挤成一团，直白赤裸的下流话让Jason心跳都在加速，他连一个“不”字都说不出口。“你想要吗，Jason？”

Jason头晕眼花，胡乱地点了点头，他能感觉到下身又流出了一小股水，床单肯定已经湿透了，连Clark的手指每次插入时都会从连接处响起一阵咕唧的水声。omega本能告诉他他现在只想被操，随便怎样，越粗暴越好。他无意识地抬起腰，去迎合插入的动作，Clark修剪整齐的指甲碾磨在嫩肉上的快感就像一串电火花噼里啪啦地击打着他的理智。

但是Bruce按住了他，他轻轻地抓住Jason的肩膀，于是Jason立刻就明白了他的意思，他绷紧了身体，努力去克制自己小幅度的晃动，口干舌燥的感觉卷上了喉头。“别动。”Bruce的嗓音有点沙哑，“把自己完全交给我们。”操。混蛋控制狂。Jason的眼角都在泛红。但他没法拒绝。

毫无疑问，Bruce和Clark都是那种alpha中的领导者角色，他们总有令人臣服的魅力——床上或床下都是。Jason显然不属于那种主流的柔弱omega，他总是习惯于掌握主动权，但有些时候，被更加强大的alpha掌控的感觉真是该死地棒。

Clark确保他的扩张已经足够充分之后抽出了手指，堵不住的水顺着他的腿根淌落，类似失禁的羞耻感涌了上来，但Jason僵直着身体不敢乱动。Bruce和Clark交换了一个眼神，显然在Jason毫不知情的情况下达成了某种共识。他被推了一下，下一秒他就发现自己跪趴在床上，脸颊贴近Clark的小腹。Jason的动作顿了一下，开始意识到他们现在的境况多么糟糕和色情。他已经被剥光了，从脖颈到胸膛上都环着一圈淡红色的吻痕和指印，但是Clark和Bruce衣着整齐得可以随时参加一场记者招待会。

Clark低下头望着Jason，alpha的格子衬衫上带着淡淡的肥皂香气，让Jason想起玩具店里的抱抱熊。那张英俊的脸上带着某种不确定的神情，他摸了摸Jason的黑发，用商量的语气低声询问：“可以吗？”

Jason点点头。他意识到他还从来没为Clark做过这个。事实上他们上床的次数就屈指可数，超级英雄都很忙，而Clark又不像是Bruce会直接把他按在小巷里操。所以他舔了舔嘴唇，为取悦alpha这个念头而呼吸急促。他凑上去，用牙齿叼住牛仔裤上的拉链，金属拉链顺滑地敞开，但是剥下贴身布料让他费了点劲，alpha勃起的阴茎拍在他的脸颊上，干净的信息素气味让他头晕眼花。

Bruce的手掌落在了Jason的臀肉上。Omega猝不及防地尖叫一声，发软的腿险些支撑不住。Bruce的视线扫过Jason漂亮的脊背和塌陷下去的腰窝，极具征服性的姿势刺激着他的感官。他解开了皮带扣，硬得发疼的阴茎卡在omega湿漉漉的穴口处，那圈脆弱的肌肉紧张地一张一合，试图推拒，或者吞下alpha的性器。

虽然两个alpha都没有说话，但越来越浓的信息素气息无声催促着Jason。他握住Clark的性器，alpha的尺寸让他紧张地吞咽一下，小心翼翼地含住了顶端。Clark的呼吸加重了，尽管Jason看不见他的脸，但那只按在他脑后的手赞许般抚摸着他，就像鼓励一只听从主人指令的幼犬。天。他从来不知道他需要这个。Jason的理智熊熊燃烧起来，强烈的渴望驱使他努力把口腔打开，尝试着把性器吞得更深。

与此同时Bruce重重地插了进去，精准地撞上体内软嫩的肌肉。Jason瞪大双眼，但嘴巴里含着Clark的东西让他叫都叫不出来，性器顺势滑到了舌根，喉管被塞满的感觉让肌肉拼命地抵抗，大量的唾液分泌出来。Jason艰难地试着吞下它们，但仍然有更多的顺着合不拢的嘴唇流了下去。

“天……”他听见Clark倒吸一口气，落在他头发间的手极快地抓紧又放松了一下，“你很棒，Jay。”

Jason脸颊像是正在被灼烧一样发烫，他晕乎乎的大脑几乎没法思考，只能从喉咙里发出呜呜的声音作为回应。

Bruce扣住了他收窄的腰，开始抽送起来，每一次阴茎都又深又重地操开穴口。第一次Bruce撞上那块软肉的时候Jason整个人都开始发懵。他猛地抓紧了床单，像是不知道发生了什么。然后又一下。他的腿根都在打颤，快感像一波接一波的海浪将他淹没。太深了。不行的。他无意识地向前爬了两步，但Clark扶住了他，他像是被困在两堵墙之间无处可逃。

Bruce把他拖回来重新按在自己的胯下，阴茎顺着这个动作猛地击打上深处的肌肉，Jason呜咽一声，像是触电一样颤栗起来，连嘴里的性器滑出去一截都没有察觉。Alpha把他填得那么深、那么满，他产生了一种会被操进肚子的恐慌感。

“别乱动，宝贝。”Bruce轻声安慰他，好像他是个需要手把手教导的小孩，“告诉Daddy你喜欢这样吗？”

要命的是，他喜欢。Jason说不出话，只能小幅度地点头，他喘得像是在抽泣，开始无意识地迎合，尽力打开骨盆让Bruce插得更深。而Bruce还在不停地夸奖他，每一句赞扬都伴随着重重的顶入，好像那是他因为乖巧的表现而得到的奖励。天。Jason紧紧闭上眼睛，汗水顺着下颌淌下去。他不想以后听到Bruce的表扬都回想起某种食髓知味的快感，但迄今为止他的所有表现都说明他被Bruce训练得很好。

“你想要的是这个对吗？”Bruce一只手握住了Jason颤巍巍吐水的性器，他浑身都在发软，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，Jason有点不知所措，像是不知道该逃走还是顺从地敞开自己。Bruce的嗓音嘶哑得厉害，“被我注视，被我夸奖……被Daddy操。”

Jason小声呜咽起来。这句话简直像电火花一样噼啪作响地击打着他的脊椎，如果不是Clark温柔地托着他的肩膀，他根本没法好好地跪趴在床上。前后都被填满的快感让他大脑一片空白。下一次撞击把他死死钉在了原地，酸软而麻木的快感从小腹卷上来，他瞪大双眼，手指无意识地在床单上划动。

“Jason，你太紧了……”阴茎又快又深地撞上了omega体内那道紧闭的宫口，那圈肌肉拼命地抗拒着alpha的侵犯，但是在一次又一次的击打中，它开始颤抖着软化，Bruce碰到宫口就像打开了他身体里的开关，一股一股的淫水冒了出来，但又被体内的性器堵住，只能伴随着抽插的动作一点点失禁般地溢出，打湿了他们身体的连接处，回响在房间里的水声又清晰又淫秽。Bruce揉捏着他泛红的臀肉，“你怀孕的时候该怎么办？”

怀孕。光是想到这个词就让Jason又湿了个彻底。当然了，结婚证只不过是社会意义上的结合，只有完全标记才是alpha和omega之间真正的、生理上的结合。每次上床他们都会做好避孕措施，作为超级英雄他们实在没有多余精力去照看一个脆弱的新生命，但不管怎样，既然他们已经成为了伴侣，这一天总会到来的。

Jason痛恨自己不合时宜的想象力，因为他已经在脑海里描画出了那种画面，浑身因为幻想而颤栗。

强烈到近乎疼痛的快感把他拖进了情欲的深渊，除了现在正把他填满的东西Jason甚至都想不起来别的事情，只希望阴茎永远插进来，碾过他流水的宫口。眼前的一切都像是蒙上了迷雾，Jason哭叫着，没有意识到自己停下了口交的动作，过度使用的嗓子沙哑又柔软：“啊啊——我要射了、呜……”

越来越湿软的生殖腔终于无助地敞开，性器顶端卡进了那圈肌肉里。与此同时Jason尖叫着达到了高潮，阴茎剧烈跳动两下，在Bruce的手里射了出来，身下的床单被精液和淫水洇湿了一大片。他还沉浸在达到顶点后的恍惚状态，一连串轻柔的吻落在了他的肩膀、后背和脸颊上，他的alpha们耐心地安抚着他。

Jason急促地喘息，等待胸膛从剧烈的起伏中恢复过来。他转头看了一眼Bruce，伸出舌头一下一下地舔Clark的性器，他无声地告诉他们他已经准备好了。

Bruce重重插了进去。Omega的身体很快被操过了不应期，快感重新卷了上来。Jason头晕眼花，喉咙因为他的抽噎急促地颤抖着，绞紧了Clark的性器，努力吮吸的两颊凹陷下去，看起来漂亮又淫荡。

Clark抚摸着Jason的脸，让他抬起头。那张英俊的面孔现在被情欲弄得一塌糊涂，蓝绿色的眼睛几乎找不到焦点。Clark轻轻擦去他眼眶里蓄积的泪水，耐心地教导他更好地取悦alpha：“就像这样，慢慢吐出来……然后再含进去……”湿热的口腔紧紧包裹着性器，那感觉就像陷入一团柔嫩的布丁，Jason表现得既脆弱又诱人，Clark必须得用上全部的自制力才能确保自己不会直接把他拽起来操翻。“你做得很棒……Jay。”

越来越多的快感在身下聚积，Clark的呼吸变沉，alpha信息素不受控制地释放出来，像是一阵飓风闯进房间。他们都知道他要射了。Jason深吸一口气，然后猛地把那根阴茎吞到最深，喉头肌肉反射性的抽搐成了将alpha带上高潮的最后一把推力。Clark低吼一声，想要推开Jason，但是已经太晚了。精液在Jason唇角爆发出来，浊白的液体溅到了他的脸颊上，顺着高挺的鼻梁、红肿的双唇流淌下来，甚至有几滴弄脏了他漆黑的睫毛。Jason有点茫然地看着Clark，好像还没反应过来发生了什么。

“天……”Clark有点愧疚地用手擦掉他眼下的污渍，那张脸被混合的精液、泪水和汗水弄得湿漉漉一片。但与此同时这幅色情的画面又让他可耻地心跳加速，欲望迅速被再次点燃。“我很抱歉。”

Jason眨了眨眼回过神，忍不住笑了起来。Clark困难地吞咽着，看着他伸出嫣红的舌尖，把嘴角的精液卷了进去。“没关系，Clark。”

他接下来的话被Bruce的抽插撞碎在嗓子里，alpha的动作开始变得近乎粗暴，每一次都狠狠地撞上脆弱的宫口，肉壁紧紧包裹着入侵者，Jason能够清晰地感受到那段跳动的、炙热的长度，一串喘息和呻吟从他失控的嘴巴里冒了出来：“呜，Bruce、Bruce……太深了……哈啊——”

一股热流把他整个人都填满了，Bruce顶开那道深深的入口，然后把精液完完全全地灌了进去，它们密密地覆盖上他内部的每一个角落，被彻底标记的感觉让Jason爽到想哭。

Bruce拔出去的时候Jason失去支撑的身体差点直接倒在床上，还好他们接住了他。Jason感觉浑身每一块肌肉都酸软得难受，只想靠在alpha身上。

Bruce一只手玩弄着他再次勃起的性器，在他耳边温柔地提醒道：“宝贝，还没结束呢。”

Jason瞪大双眼，然后就发现自己在床上换了个姿势。如果再来一次的话……不，不，他小幅度地摇头抗拒着，他会被玩坏的，绝对会的。

“你总要让你的两个alpha都满足啊。你会这么为我们做的，对吗？”

操。Jason连拒绝的话都说不出口，直接被拖进了新一轮的情潮中。他都不记得自己高潮了几次，泪水像是永远都止不住，甚至还抽泣着求饶了，但直到他累得一根手指都动不了之前，alpha们都没有停下来。

在他昏昏沉沉地失去意识之前，他感觉到炽热的吻落在自己的唇角和脸颊上，他几乎睁不开眼睛，但耳朵仍然敏感地听到了alpha叹息般的低语。

“We love you.”


End file.
